The proportion of patients performing automated peritoneal dialysis (“APD”) is increasing worldwide, which is due in part to the ability of APD to be adapted to the patient's particular needs regarding the patient's private life and the patient's therapy needs. The two primary goals of dialysis, solute clearance and ultrafiltration (“UF”), depend on the modality or type of APD performed (e.g., nocturnal intermittent peritoneal dialysis (“NIPD”), continuous cycling peritoneal dialysis (“CCPD”) and hi-dose CCPD), solution type, therapy time, and fill volume. Prescribing an APD therapy constitutes selecting one of each of these. Thus, there are many combinations and possibilities from which to choose.
APD devices typically do not have the capability to provide feedback to the patient regarding the effectiveness of his/her recent therapies. Also, APD devices typically run open loop such that they do not adjust therapy parameters (e.g., modality, solution type, therapy time and fill volume) based on the actual measured daily clearance and UF. Accordingly, some patients underachieve their targets and develop adverse conditions such as fluid overload and in some cases hypertension. Current methods for adjusting treatment typically involve the patient reporting to a center every so often to be evaluated. These methods place the burden of therapy adjustment solely on the doctor or clinician and do not occur frequently enough to adjust properly to the patient's weekly, monthly, seasonal or other lifestyle change.
The systems and methods of the present disclosure attempt to remedy the above problems.